Crush
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Mejores amigos y nada más que eso; India lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Qué más podría suceder? One-shot: India/Tailandia.


_¡Moi moi!_

_Wee, ¡hace tanto que no publicaba un one-shot! :D Desde... uhm... ¿septiembre? Sí, creo que era septiembre. Bueeno~._

_Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre esta pareja, y ha llegado el momento -3- Son una pareja hermosa y que necesita más amor~._

_¡No hay más que decir, así que al fic!_

* * *

_¿Amigos?_

* * *

—¿Te he contado sobre el elefante que vi ayer? —dijo Tailandia alegremente, mientras se abrazaba a su elefantito de peluche. India se tomó su tiempo para negar suavemente con la cabeza, y el asiático procedió a contarle acerca del tema. El otro apenas lo escuchó.

Hacía ya varios años que seguían manteniendo en pie el Club Oficial de Elefantes y una fuerte e inquebrantable amistad, y secretamente, el hindú conservaba y alimentaba su amor por su mejor amigo. Era un amor que había nacido muchos años antes de que inauguraran el club, muchos años antes de que fueran amigos, muchos años antes de que le hablase por primera vez. Al principio, cuando lo había visto en una de las tantas e interminables reuniones mundiales, no le había prestado mucha atención, pero cuando comenzó a cruzarse más veces con él, a fijarse un poco más detenidamente, se enamoró sin poder evitarlo. Cada día se enamoraba de una cosa de nueva: primero de su sonrisa, luego de sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, escondidos tras unos lentes que lo hacían más atractivo —en ese momento India descubrió su fetichismo por la gente miope—, después de su piel suave y clara, y con el tiempo sumaba más y más cosas a la lista. Se dedicaba a mirarlo de lejos, a observarlo reír con otras naciones e ignorarlo sin querer. De una forma un tanto irónica, fue el tailandés quien dio el primer paso, con la inocente excusa de que quería saber más acerca de él y de su cultura. Sobra decir que el más bajo aceptó enseguida.

Quince días después, se habían vuelto amigos inseparables.

India lo sabía todo sobre él. Sabía su amor incondicional por los elefantes, las pocas ocasiones en las que practicaba travestismo a escondidas, las veces en que les había sacado fotos a Corea del Sur y Hong Kong en situaciones no-aptas-para-Sealand, para luego chantajear a Taiwán —y de paso, también a los otros dos si hacía falta—. También le había confesado que Japón sí dibujaba _doujinshis_ eróticos de las demás naciones —y parecía tener una obsesión con Alemania e Italia— y vendía copias por Internet de forma anónima, que China sí estaba saliendo con el ruso, y que Macau sí tenía un especial fetichismo por los mongoles, aunque si se sacaba el tema en su presencia, despertaba su mejor instinto asesino. Y el hindú sabía, aunque era un cuchillo clavado en las costillas, lo mucho que el asiático adoraba a Vietnam. _Adorar_ a Vietnam era puro lema; era una frase inútil que en vano el hindú intentaba grabársela en la cabeza y en su corazón, repitiéndola cada día como si fuese un mantra. Y quizá lo era, o quizá era la única esperanza que lo mantenía más o menos cuerdo por un poco más de tiempo.

Porque estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba gracias al tailandés, que podía manejarlo a su antojo con tan sólo una sonrisa. Estaba perdido, completamente perdido, porque sabía que su amor jamás sería correspondido, y seguir callado no hacía más que prolongar la agonía. Pero mejor agonizando que muerto, supuso India. Mejor seguir a su lado y no perderlo para siempre.

¡Pero esa endemoniada vietnamita! ¿Por qué tenía que existir? Con tan sólo mencionarla podía sentir cómo la ira chispeaba en su interior, cobrando más y más fuerza como una fogata azuzada por el viento. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, era el segundo mantra del hindú. ¿Por qué existía? ¿_Por qué ella_ y no él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se iba con la otra asiática de una buena vez y los dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué, al ser mujer, tenía más posibilidades con Tailandia que él? ¿Y por qué, demonios, por qué él la había elegido a _ella_? Tantos porqués le daban dolor de cabeza y en esos momentos sólo deseaba dormir y soñar. En sus sueños las cosas sí eran como él quería.

Ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo así, quizás _demasiado_. Muriéndose lentamente, envenenado por los celos y su propia impotencia, teniéndolo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Entre ellos dos existía un abismo que ni todo el amor del mundo podría llenar.

—¿India? —la voz del asiático lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, y se encontró con unos ojos curiosos y algo preocupados—. ¿Me estabas escuchando?

—Mm… hm. —El hindú asintió. No había oído ni una sola palabra.

—Entonces, ¿de qué estaba hablando? —interrogó Tailandia, con cierto tono desafiante. India entornó sus ojos.

—De… elefantes. —Por supuesto, si casi no hablaba de otra cosa en todo el día. El tailandés resopló.

—Sí, pero… —apretó los labios. Con sorpresa, su compañero notó que su sonrisa habitual se había borrado de su rostro—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aquello tomó al hindú con la guardia baja.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió sin vacilar. ¿Qué querría decir con eso?—. Sólo… sólo estoy cansado.

Estúpida excusa típica de adolescentes deprimidas. Apretó los dientes, intentando controlar sus sentimientos y las palabras que le subían por la garganta, luchando por salir. El otro se percató del gesto y aquello no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación.

Tailandia se había dado cuenta desde hacía rato de que, en realidad, su compañero no lo estaba escuchando. Lo sabía por su mirada perdida: cuando de verdad le prestaba atención, sus ojos oscuros brillaban y se volvían más cálidos que de costumbre, haciendo que el más alto sintiera un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Le gustaban los ojos de India.

Pero ahora se veían tristes y cansados, y el tailandés había comenzado a desesperarse. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Quizá se había enterado de que le había encargado a Mei que le tomara unas fotos sin permiso, o ¿habría encontrado todos los dibujos que Japón había hecho de él y le había regalado? No, no, no, negó firmemente Tailandia mientras notaba que el color le subía a la cara, ¡estaba completamente seguro de que las había escondido bien! Nadie las había descubierto hasta el momento, ¡¿por qué tendría que hacerlo él?!

Otra opción estremecedora aterrorizó al tailandés: ¿y si le gustaba alguna chica pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ella? A lo mejor sufría de mal de amores… Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Ya había pasado en otra ocasión por algo parecido. Aún recordaba cómo le había gritado China al encontrar su jardín lleno de elefantes… y cómo India se había reído cuando se enteró del malentendido. Jamás lo había escuchado reír tanto, tanto que hasta se le caían las lágrimas. Y Tailandia también había estado al borde del llanto, pero de alivio.

¿Y si ahora no se equivocaba, y en verdad India estaba enamorado? Tragó saliva ante esa posibilidad. Luego repasó mentalmente la lista de naciones femeninas: todas las europeas —Liechtenstein, Hungría, Mónaco, entre otras— eran muy bonitas y simpáticas, mas no parecía muy cercano a ninguna. Tampoco parecía _interesado_ en ninguna, o al menos él no lo había pillado contemplando a alguna de ellas durante las juntas mundiales. Entonces… las asiáticas. El tailandés sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago: ¿y si estaba enamorado de Taiwán? En la última reunión habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras amigablemente… o al menos eso había creído él. ¿Y si las intenciones reales de India iban más allá de la amistad y el "amigablemente"? Mei era hermosa y adorable, pero —esperaba Tailandia que el hindú lo supiera— tenía novia. Y esa novia, si presentía que había algún enemigo, no dudaría en apartarlo de su camino por las buenas o por las malas. Y era más saludable por las buenas.

Y bueno, siendo sinceros, también sería saludable que India…

—¿Problemas del corazón? —inquirió con cautela, sentándose un poquito más cerca del moreno. Otra persona hubiera esquivado el tema, pero él era una nación y no una persona y tenía una curiosidad que podía más que doscientas botellas de Red Bull y franceses animados. El hindú lo miró de reojo, y acto seguido bajó la vista.

—Puede —murmuró, con una voz casi inaudible. Ahora Tailandia se preocupó en serio.

—¿Qué sucede? Ya sabes que puedes contarme todo, lo que sea —dijo rápidamente él, abriendo más y más los ojos con el «todo» y el «lo que sea». India se mantuvo en silencio, aumentando la preocupación tailandesa a niveles astronómicos, hasta que por fin respondió:

—Yo… yo… —soltó una risa amarga que sorprendió al más alto— _yo estoy enamorado de ti, Tailandia_.

El asiático se quedó atónito. Las palabras de su —hasta ahora— mejor amigo rebotaban una y otra vez en su cabeza: «Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Tailandia». Una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro y cinco veces. El hindú lo contemplaba con tristeza, suponiendo que lo peor estaría por venir. Tailandia no conseguía reaccionar. Tanto tiempo preocupándose de si le gustaba alguna chica, de si esto, de si lo otro… Y le contestaba que estaba enamorado de él.

Sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas y se pasó la mano por el rostro, preguntándose tontamente cómo podía llover dentro de una sala. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de que eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

—Ay, India… —rió con cierto alivio, secándose las lágrimas—. E-eres muy idiota…

India tragó saliva y no contestó. Quería morirse. Quería que un rayo lo partiese en dos, o que le cayera el techo encima, o que sucediese cualquier cosa que borrase su existencia. Era un imbécil: se había confesado finalmente, y por su culpa, su mejor amigo estaba llorando. E incluso lo había insultado. Se mordió el labio. Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Pero, sobrepasando todas sus bajas expectativas, el tailandés lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra él. El más bajo abrió sus ojos de par en par, estupefacto.

—Soy muy feliz contigo —confesó Tailandia, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto—. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

Hacía dos minutos, estaba abrazando a un elefantito de peluche. Ahora, el bicho había quedado olvidado en el suelo y era el hindú quien recibía un abrazo suyo, y mucho más fuerte. India escuchó atontado los latidos de su corazón, acelerados y fuertes. Luego tomó consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo y se libró con brusquedad de los brazos de su ex–mejor amigo. Éste iba a preguntar qué pasaba, cuando el hindú lo tomó de las muñecas y apoyó los labios contra los suyos con firmeza.

Ahora fue el turno de Tailandia de estar aturdido. Su compañero no lo dejaba respirar, un segundo estaba rozando sus labios y al segundo siguiente ya había invadido su boca, jugueteando con su lengua y provocando que se estremeciera. "¿Estuvo guardando todo esto tanto tiempo?", pensó el tailandés, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose a su pareja. "Lo quiero. No, lo amo", comprendió. Correspondió dócilmente al beso, desasiéndose de las manos hindúes y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. India lo empujaba con delicadeza, hasta hacerlo quedar recostado sobre el sofá en el que estaban, terminando él arriba. Finalizó el beso con una sonrisa y se apartó, observándolo con ojos brillantes y hambrientos.

—Te amo —susurró antes de inclinarse nuevamente sobre sus labios.

vVv

—Oye, Tailandia.

El susodicho no se molestó en abrir los ojos. Había apoyado la cabeza sobre el pecho del hindú mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello, y no había podido reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le encantaba estar así.

—¿Mmh?

—¿Hace… hace cuánto?

El tailandés supo inmediatamente a qué se refería. No cambió de posición, pero esta vez, abrió los ojos.

—Desde que empecé a hablar contigo —confesó. India asintió levemente, y su compañero dio por terminada la conversación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

—Y, Tailandia…

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes qué es el kamasutra?

Tailandia abrió otra vez los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Lo he oído en algún lado. —Era cierto, pero no había entendido qué era—. Aunque no sé muy bien qué es.

India esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Ya te lo enseñaré.

* * *

_Más que amigos._

* * *

_Quizás haga un fic sobre la vez que Tailandia pensó que India estaba enamorado de China. Quizás._

_¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿O una caja de elefantes de peluche? :3_

_(Son las 6:34 de la mañana y yo acá, publicando. En realidad tenía este one-shot medio terminado desde hacía rato, y me daba rabia dejarlo ahí tirado. No sé, fun fact. Chau :3)_


End file.
